Creepypasta Wiki:Chat/Logs/1 September 2015
06:26 i to jak bardzo 06:26 :c 06:26 serio, jest tak gorąco, że robi mi się słabo 06:26 (łee) 06:26 zjedz lód 06:27 ojeja 06:27 ale śmigło 06:27 zainstalowane (derp) 06:28 glazurniks polackens 06:28 all have a granice 06:29 elo 06:29 heja 06:29 Kuro <3 06:29 06:29 Lol? c: 06:31 Nowa <3 06:31 Nie, dzisiaj nie. 06:31 Padam na ryjek. 06:31 ok :c 06:31 no co za gupi komp 06:31 Nwiś 06:31 pomusz 06:32 siem sajko 06:32 siem Vetus 06:32 O/ 06:32 http://scr.hu/8kj8/uu7jj patrz no 06:32 takie coś mi wyskakuje 06:32 do czego to służy? 06:32 Kyurone który lvl w lolu? 06:32 Siemson 06:32 Nowuś 06:32 RIco 30. 06:32 ping 06:33 hm 06:33 to nieźle 06:33 jak ci idzie w meczach? 06:33 Silver II 06:33 Janie Pawle nie pisz więcej do Kasi 06:33 a ja ostatnio miałam najgorszy mecz 06:34 bo tam przyjadę na Wat ykan 06:34 przez pół meczu nie mogłam się w ogóle ruszyć (bp) 06:34 pfffy 06:34 no Nowa 06:34 pomusz 06:34 (QQ) 06:34 proszę 06:34 brązy są najlepsze 06:34 bo to nieprzewidywalni gracze są 06:34 http://scr.hu/8kj8/uu7jj przy uruchamianiu coś takiego wyskakuje 06:34 Go go turbo killer 06:34 Rico the Pyromaniac tak, masz rację 06:34 Nie wiesz, kiedy zginą pod wieżą :x 06:35 nie wiem jak to naprawić 06:35 sory 06:35 niektórzy są w miarę ogarnięci 06:35 :c 06:35 Rycerz 06:35 lepiej mieć brąz i lepiej grać 06:35 co 06:35 Kaszub nie umie grać, prawda? 06:35 niż diament i ssać 06:35 Kuro, mi się tylko czasami udaje ginąć pod wieżą... 06:35 co ty nie powiesz 06:35 raz nawet jak chciałam zabić kaszuba 06:35 no i co 06:35 Rico widzisz. 06:35 co widzę? 06:35 Nowa Ty możesz, masz niski lvl. 06:36 Rico Kaszub jest w BI i nie umie grać. 06:36 Dziękuję ;w; 06:36 wiem 06:36 Kaszub mi kradnie internet :c 06:36 grałem z nim 06:36 a ja przez to ginę 06:36 bo nie mogę się ruszać 06:36 przecież on gra jak ułom XD 06:36 genetyczne wady wszystkie wychodzą w jego plejsach 06:37 serio ja mam 22 lvl i byłem w stanie ojechać sam 3 rebeli (a umieją grać) a on nie mógł sobie z minionami dać rady mając 30 lvl 06:37 (facepalm) 06:37 XD 06:37 xd 06:37 Rebele to cieniasy 06:37 grają jak małpy z wodogłowiem 06:37 ale coś tam umieją 06:37 ale serek 06:37 to powinien lola odinstalować 06:37 bo gra gorzej od ruskich 06:37 chociaż powiem szczerze że jednoręka małpa z krzywostopiem i platfusem japy by ich zawstydziła 06:38 xd 06:38 Nowa, Rico chcecie grać? 06:38 Ewentualnie się zmuszę do wysiłku. 06:38 mi się nie chce 06:39 <3 06:39 taaak <3 06:39 Dobra Nowa. 06:39 zaraz obiad mam i i tak będę musiał odejść 06:39 To grasz z Ozzem. 06:39 ale pooglądać was pooglądam 06:39 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=U0bVpxXP3rY 06:39 :c 06:39 XD 06:39 Boję się go :c 06:39 Chill. 06:39 Uczę go. 06:39 :c 06:39 Będzie dobry c: 06:39 tylko Kyurone podaj mi swój nick 06:39 Ale on ubiera twój strój kąpielowy :c 06:39 Main konto: Kurone 06:39 i twoje rajstopy 06:39 na głowę :c 06:39 romantyk 06:39 XD 06:39 kreatywnie 06:39 XD 06:39 Ozza konto: TheBeardman 06:39 i wysyła mi swoje urocze selfie :C 06:40 nigdy ich nie rozumiałem ale co tam] 06:40 I na tym będę/będzie grać/grał. 06:40 Rycerz on jest w cholerę romantyczny <3 06:40 widzę właśnie 06:40 lepiej mieć finezję niż być romantycznym 06:40 hehehehe 06:43 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jctap0ot1L4 06:51 o/ 06:54 https://duckduckgo.com/?q=f+pisane&t=ffab&ia=images - zdjęcie matrioszek 06:55 o/ 06:57 o/ 06:57 i jakiś żul 07:03 Siemson 07:04 siemanoo 07:08 Nerka 07:11 Rycerz 07:11 Pytanko 07:11 słucham 07:11 Na ile dostanę bana jak Cię obrażę? 07:12 nie wiem 07:12 Ok, to wolę nie próbować 07:12 No przecież wiesz, że Cię lubię :) 07:13 Koron : d 07:27 Jak wszystkich wymiotło 07:27 szkoła XD 07:27 jak się szkoła zaczyna xD 07:27 gówniaki 07:28 .v. 07:28 w tej tabletce co mi mama dała na ból coś było. 07:28 I chce mi się spać. 07:28 (ic) 07:29 o nie (ogw) 07:29 jutro mogę w końcu pójść w krótkich spodenkach 07:29 Jak zachamować Pigułkę Gwałtu? 07:29 a nie w tym cholernym garniaku 07:29 zahamować* 07:29 Adam Zalać się w trupa 07:29 ale 07:29 ja nie piję. 07:29 no to szykuj dupsko XD 07:29 (ogw) 07:31 Przegraliśmy na boty x'DD 07:32 boże XD 07:32 2 afków mieliśmy w drużynie 07:32 A ja supp Nami 07:32 xD 07:32 Janusze lola 07:47 Ped co ty znowu czynisz Xd 07:47 Zorro mi zawraca dupę co to znaczy kocenie 07:47 Ale wiesz co to znaczy? 07:47 skąd mam wiedzieć 07:47 Że coooo 07:47 Chyba mam zwidy 07:48 dobra już wiem 07:48 ale u nas to się nazywa spuszczanie w kiblu 07:48 chcesz chyba zebym zdechl 07:48 XD 07:48 dobra jeden wał 07:48 kocenie odnosi sie do wielu rzeczy 07:48 W wojsku bylo podobnie 2015 09 01